Belonging
by BellaRei713
Summary: "Narcissa laughed at the thought of "belonging" to Bella; of course, she did belong to Bella, though they all knew not the extent to which she really did. And the extent to which Bella belonged to her." One-shot. Blackcest, S&M, the works.


Author's Note: Hey all taking the time to read this little piece of smut! This is my first published fic. I've written/started a few, but much longer than this one shot, which I've had written for a while. No idea what made me decide to actually post it. Guess I'd just like to see how it does :]] Let me know!

I love Bellatrix an exponential amount, and I'm ridiculously partial to the Bellatrix/Narcissa shipping. I care not what it could imply about my sanity, and you have been aptly warned that this contains lovely blackcest, violence, and all that jazz :P

This is just a little one-shot between Bella and Cissy.

Disclaimer: it all belongs to J.K.R., without whom none of this would be.

**Belonging**

It was late. Narcissa was quietly wandering the dungeons in a state of insomnia. She cared not what she did though, for Narcissa could get in no trouble at Hogwarts. She was not only the Head Girl's little sister, she was _Bellatrix's_ little sister. Even though Narcissa was merely fourteen years of age, she had even seventh year students dodging her in hallways because of the fact that she was Bella's. Though having the title of Head Girl is quite intimidating, Bellatrix had had the run of the school without it ever since her first year. No one crossed the beautifully crazed Bellatrix Black, and no one crossed the frail little blonde girl that belonged to her. Narcissa laughed at the thought of "belonging" to Bella; of course, she _did_ belong to Bella, though they all knew not the extent to which she really did. And the extent to which Bella belonged to her.

Her head was so far in the clouds that she did not even notice her surroundings until the door she had just passed on her right slammed open and she was grabbed around her waist, a hand clasped over her mouth. She squirmed and struggled against her captor as she was dragged backwards through the door into the dark lit room. Her captor kicked the door closed with thin black leather boots, and pressed her up against the cold stone wall to the side of the door. She felt the raspy breath on her neck, right by her ear, and she shivered.

"Someone is not on their guard," the hoarse yet strong voice sent a chill up Narcissa's spine. Her mouth was still covered so all she could do was whimper a response. The captor nipped and sucked at Narcissa's ear and then trailed down to her shoulder and bit. Narcissa shuddered. "That was far too easy."

She was dragged backwards again across the room and then whipped around to face a darkly sheathed bed. The small fire in the hearth and the dim candlelight, coupled with the deep maroon of the silky sheets created an eerie, almost blood-like glow over the entire room, especially the bed. Narcissa was pushed face forward into the bed, her captor on her back now. She struggled as hard as she could, but she just didn't match the strength holding her down. Her hair was then pulled back so that her head was tilted up off the bed and a scarf was tied around her mouth. Then, still facedown, her captor chained each of her limbs to a bedpost. Her captor grabbed the back of her shirt at the nape of her neck with two hands and leaned in so that she could feel the condensation of breath on the back of her neck, once again.

"I was beginning to think you'd have the nerve to not come tonight, Cissy," snarled the deep voice, and the back of the shirt was ripped in two. Fingers traced the scars already etched into Narcissa's back. Then a tongue traced them, and then the weight on her back lifted momentarily. She heard the figure bustling with something, and then return to the position straddling her back. Something sharp cut into her flesh and she gasped. The familiar sensation traced freshly healed scars on her back and she sighed relief into the blankets. She was once again being branded with her sister's initials, and she loved the feeling of every nerve it hit, every shock it sent through her body, the feeling of it healing over later, the way it looked when she saw the letters in the mirror. She loved being Narcissa and belonging to Bellatrix.

The blood was lapped off of her back as she snapped out of her daze of painful ecstasy. The scarf was ripped from around her head, and Bellatrix grabbed a fistful of hair that she used to pull Narcissa's head off the bed as she leaned around to the side of her.

"There's really not even a need for the scarf anymore; you never scream, Cissy," said Bella, right before she forcefully kissed her sister. Bellatrix's mouth was metallic with Narcissa's blood, which made Narcissa suck even harder at Bella's tongue. Bellatrix pulled their heads as close together as they could possibly go, and shoved her tongue as far down Narcissa's throat as it could possibly go. She pulled back and tantalizingly lapped at the insides of Narcissa's teeth. Narcissa bit down on Bella's tongue.

"Tease," she hissed before she let go. Bellatrix jerked away from Narcissa and pulled the blonde hair still tangled in her hand even tighter.

"I'll show you a tease, baby sister," Bellatrix taunted. She whipped her wand and Narcissa's bindings were removed. Bellatrix flipped her over and yanked off her ripped blouse in the process. Narcissa could now see that Bellatrix had been waiting for her in nothing but high leather boots and black lingerie. Narcissa herself was now left in a black bra, a skirt, knee high socks and heels. Her long, blonde hair fell over her shoulders and breasts. Bellatrix paused to stare at the creature laid out in front of her; she lost her breath momentarily and then regained her composure. Narcissa was smirking something awful. She began to slowly slide her skirt down her legs as Bella sat there, mesmerized. She kicked it away with a heeled foot and then put her ankles behind Bella's bare thighs, pulling her closer with them.

"But Bella, I'm teeeerribly horny already, won't you please fuck me?" Narcissa teased innocently. "I missed having you inside me, big sister," she continued. She bit her lip as she looked up at Bellatrix. Remaining on her knees in between Narcissa's legs, Bellatrix leaned down and scooped Narcissa in her arms as she kissed her hungrily. Narcissa's hands sprung to the back of Bella's head and intertwined themselves in her dark hair as she pulled her closer. She wrapped her legs around Bellatrix's back and pulled her in. Bellatrix's hands began to roam and found the clasp on Narcissa's bra, promptly removed it, and threw it aside. Then her mouth began to roam as well; licking Narcissa's neck, her shoulders, her breasts. She lingered on the nipple, sucking and biting, teasing the other one with her hand. Narcissa arched her back in pleasure, urging Bella to continue. But she did not. She moved back up towards Narcissa's mouth, though a hand crept slowly down between Narcissa's legs and lightly brushed the top of her panties. Narcissa moaned.

"Mmm, Bella," she sighed.

"Earn it, little one," Bellatrix ordered. She sat up straddling Narcissa and they made piercing eye contact. Narcissa suddenly pushed Bellatrix over backwards and jumped on top of her.

"I don't see why _I_ have to earn it," Narcissa hissed as she grabbed Bellatrix's hands and pinned them over her head with one of her own. She bent down and bit Bella's bottom lip, drawing blood. She pretended to be annoyed with her sister for not pleasing her first, but Narcissa really enjoyed every second she spent touching her sister, regardless. She sucked at the blood seeping into her mouth, relishing in the taste of her sister. She moved down her neck, biting and sucking, down her chest, down her stomach, drawing blood here and there, following with trails of scratch marks from her nails. She ripped through Bellatrix's bra and teased what was underneath. She then pulled off Bella's boots and teased at her panties, feeling the wetness underneath. She did not remove these yet though; if Bella was going to make her earn it, she was going to have some fun.

She grabbed the nearest wand and bound Bella's hands together. Generally Narcissa was the one being tied. Bellatrix's eyes were wide with amusement.

"What does little Cissy think she's going to do to dear Bella?" Bellatrix teased.

"Dear Bella will have to shut up and be patient," Narcissa snapped, smirking at Bellatrix. Bellatrix couldn't hide her delight with Narcissa's newfound dominance. "Tell me to fuck you, Bella."

"Fuck _you_," Bellatrix retorted. Narcissa gave her a swift backhand. Bellatrix grinned.

"_Beg_ me to fuck you, Bellatrix," she ordered, leaning in closer to Bella's face. Bella spit at her. "Cunt," Narcissa hissed as she slapped Bellatrix again. She leaned down and bit Bella's lip once more, ferociously sliding her tongue in and out of her mouth as the blood dripped out and onto Bella's chin. Narcissa reached down and snapped Bellatrix's panties hard. She then moved herself down licked the outside of the panties slowly; she could taste Bella through them, and wanted nothing more than to eat Bella raw, but she stopped herself and continued their game. She snapped the panties again, this time with her teeth, and grabbing some of Bella's flesh at first. Bellatrix shuddered with delight.

"Baby knows how to play rough," Bellatrix moaned.

"You're no shabby teacher," Narcissa complimented as she continued her torture. After this went on a bit longer, Bellatrix shot up and pushed Narcissa over. She grabbed the wand and undid her bindings.

"Enough of this," Bella growled. She threw Narcissa on her back and ripped her panties off. Bellatrix licked two of her fingers and shoved them inside Narcissa. Narcissa gasped and arched her back. Bellatrix leaned down and licked Narcissa's juices, licked her clit as Narcissa moaned, and put a third finger inside her. She pumped her hand and ate furiously until she could tell Narcissa was dangerously close to the edge. She kept working her hand but moved to kiss Narcissa, letting her taste herself. Narcissa dug her nails into the top of Bellatrix's back and scratched down the length of it while she shook ferociously from the orgasm. She fell back onto the bed, panting.

"Merlin, Bella," Narcissa sighed. Bella smugly lay down beside her as she regained her composure. When Narcissa caught her breath, she rolled over so that she was on top of Bellatrix.

"It's my turn to fuck you so hard you scream," she told Bellatrix. Bellatrix laughed.

"Oh Cissy, when have you ever known me to be a screamer?" asked Bellatrix.

"Not once, from pain nor pleasure, but I can tease, can't I?" Naricissa giggled as she sat herself up. "Now shut the fuck up," Narcissa ordered as she removed Bellatrix's panties. She placed her head between Bellatrix's legs and licked her folds, licked inside, messaged and teased and bit until Bella was practically beside herself with pleasure. Then Narcissa inserted three fingers and dug in, fast and hard, just the way Bella liked it with her tongue still on her clit. Bella shook. She came harder than Narcissa had ever seen her before. Narcissa kept at it until every last spasm had faded from Bellatrix's body. As Narcissa felt Bellatrix relax beneath her, she also felt her grab a fistful of Narcissa's hair and pull her upwards. She dragged Narcissa onto her chest and pulled the blankets up over them.

"Take your heels off, Cissy," Bellatrix ordered sleepily as she fumbled to find her wand and extinguish the candles.

"But Bella… I never sleep here," stated Narcissa slowly, confused.

"Shut up," Bellatrix ordered drowsily as she held Narcissa and stroked her hair. She kissed Narcissa's forehead as they snuggled closer. Narcissa was shocked. They never slept together, ever. Bellatrix made sure of this. Narcissa listened to the sound of her sister's heart and felt at ease. This was where she belonged.

"Bella…"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"I love _you_, Cissy."

End.

Please review!


End file.
